Pareja de 3 (Yuyuu Victuuri) Omegaverse
by Daiki Aki
Summary: Víctor (alfa) X Yuuri (omega) X Yuri (alfa) "¿podrán compartir un omega entre dos alfas? *Los personajes no me pertenecen. *La historia es completamente mía. Historia creada y publicada en Wattpad por primera vez en: 01-10-2017


Yuuri Katsuki, un omega japonés de veinte años, era un chico muy tímido el cual se encontraba cursando su segundo año en la facultad de artes de una universidad en Detroit. Tenía un único y mejor amigo llamado Phichit Chulanont de diecinueve años, un alfa de tez morena y cabello negro proveniente de Tailandia, el cual siempre le brindaba apoyo y lo acompañaba a pesar de que el moreno era muy sociable y tenía muchos amigos, Yuuri era especial para él ya que este era como su hermano. Él estaba cursando su segundo año también.

Si bien eran alfa y omega nunca hubo una relación romántica entre ellos ya que se trataban como familia, incluso cuando Yuuri entraba en celo, Chulanont era el que conseguía sus supresores y se preocupaba de cuidar que ningún otro alfa se acercara más de lo necesario a su amigo.

Estaban a una semana de terminar el año académico cuando el japonés recibió una llamada de su madre comunicándole que su padre se encontraba un poco mal de salud y que necesitarían que volviera una temporada para ayudar con el onsen hasta que su padre terminara con el tratamiento indicado por el médico el cual era muy extenso. Yuuri tomó la rápida decisión de volver a Japón y terminar sus estudios allá para así poder estar al pendiente de su familia, le dijo a su madre que partiría a su hogar más o menos dentro de una semana para poder arreglar todo el papeleo requerido para el cambio.

Phichit noto a su amigo preocupado así que mientras estaban en la cafetería le preguntó qué ocurría, a lo que el otro no tuvo más opción que contarle la situación a su amigo— entonces volverás a Japón —su tono era un poco triste— ¿Qué harás con la universidad? ¿Abandonarás la carrera?

—Retomaré mis estudios en una universidad de allá, así que debo apresurarme y reunir la documentación para poder realizar el cambio sin complicaciones —él también se encontraba triste, no quería separarse de su "hermano".

El lado protector del moreno salió a la luz— tranquilo Yuuri, siempre podemos hablar por video-llamada y enviarnos mensajes —lo abrazó con fuerza dando pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda del omega tratando de reconfortarlo.

—Lo sé —sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer poco a poco— pero te echaré de menos.

—Ya, ya —no sabía qué decirle para calmarlo, su aroma delataba lo triste que se sentía— ¡Cierto! —grito e hizo saltar al de lentes logrando que rompieran el abrazo— ya que no volverás el año siguiente deberías declararte a Víctor, después de todo no volverás a verlo.

Katsuki sentía una atracción por Víctor, no estaba enamorado, pero era la primera persona que le gustaba románticamente, lo cual hacía difícil que se le declarara. Además, muchas personas andaban tras él, no había razón para que ese chico le tomara atención a él con tantos otros más extrovertidos y más lindos lanzándose a sus brazos.

—Eh, baja tu voz Phichit-kun ¿Acaso no ves que pueden escucharte? —paso de triste a nervioso en un segundo— además no podría hacer eso —movía frenéticamente su cabeza en forma de negación, Phichit rio divertido.

— ¿Por qué no? No volverás a verlo, podrías decírselo en la fiesta de fin de año, así tendrás un peso menos encima al irte —intentó persuadirlo— Dime, ¿No te gustaría saber su respuesta antes de irte?

—Él es muy popular, jamás se fijaría en mi… aunque si ya no estaré más, creo que puedo intentarlo.

—Así se habla —dijo orgulloso de que su amigo tuviera más confianza, algo bueno había que sacar de la situación.

Víctor Nikiforov de veinticuatro años alfa y de origen ruso, muy guapo, alto con cabellos largos y plateados, posee unos hermosos ojos azules que atraen a todos. Es uno de los más populares alfas de la universidad junto a su mejor amigo, Christophe Giacometti.

Víctor nunca ha tenido parejas oficiales o duraderas, siempre han sido encuentros de una sola noche, pero nunca se ha enamorado. No va a negar que le haya gustado más de alguien y ese o esa "alguien" ha terminado siendo su pareja, pero jamás ha sentido amor. Ese deseo de proteger por sobre ti mismo, de dar todo por y para alguien más es algo que él desconoce, pero que tampoco le quita el sueño.

Él siempre fue directo con sus parejas dejándoles en claro que solo le atraían o le gustaban, pero que no esperaran un "te amo" de su parte y que no les mentiría cruelmente solo para que ellos vivieran en una falsa ilusión.

Este año terminara su carrera en la universidad para el próximo poder unirse al mundo laboral. Es el mejor alumno de su promoción y ni siquiera necesita estudiar demasiado para resaltar en los estudios ya que es algo que se le da tan natural como respirar, en pocas palabras un prodigio.

El día de la fiesta de fin de año llego pronto, Yuuri había logrado arreglar todo lo necesario para su traslado, por lo cual se encontraba un poco más tranquilo con un peso menos sobre sí mismo.

Se dirigía al departamento que compartía con su amigo y grande fue su sorpresa al entrar y encontrarse con Seung Gil dentro del mismo, él era el omega de Phichit y parecía tenerle un poco de celos a Yuuri por ser tan cercano a su alfa. Cuando comenzó a ser pareja del tailandés, trato de pedirle que dejara de ser tan cercano al de lentes, pero Chulanont se negó rotundamente diciéndole que era como parte de su familia así que si no quería aceptar las cosas como eran esta relación no llegaría a ningún lado, ya que si lo hacía elegir entre Yuuri y él no lo pensaría dos veces y elegiría a su familia por sobre todo.

No sabía porque se encontraba ahí si Phichit aun no salía de su trabajo de medio tiempo— Hola, tu amigo me pidió que viniera a ayudarte a arreglarte para la fiesta.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa declaración— Eh ¿Gracias?

—Mira sé que no somos muy cercanos, pero eres importante para él y me contó tu situación —su voz era seria, pero ya no había resentimiento en ella como en otras ocasiones— te ayudare, no dejare que desperdicies tu último día aquí. Vamos —tras decir esto tomó una pequeña maletita metálica que servía para guardar el maquillaje entre otras cosas y se dirigió a la habitación de Yuuri siendo seguido por este.

Mientras se arreglaban ambos hablaron de muchas cosas, Seung le contó sobre sus inseguridades al ver a otro omega cerca de su alfa y también le explico como ahora entendía que su lazo no podía cambiar ya que su alfa veía a Yuuri como su hermano y los hermanos no debían separarse por nadie. Katsuki le contó sobre su gusto por Víctor y lo nervioso que se sentía en ese momento, pero que creía que su amigo tenía razón y lo mejor sería declararse, después de todo no había nada que perder ya que se iría al día siguiente.

Phichit llegó justo a tiempo para ver a sus dos hermosos omegas conversando animadamente en el sillón (bueno tan animados como Seung podía llegar a estar lo cual no era mucho, pero era algo). Sonrió mientras los saludaba, a uno con beso en los labios y al otro con uno en la frente para luego dirigirse a su habitación a cambiarse para la fiesta.

Una vez en el lugar del evento, Yuuri pudo ver a Víctor en la distancia lo cual lo puso muy nervioso, Phichit puso una mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarlo al darse cuenta de su nerviosismo y le preguntó si quería bailar con él, mientras miraba a Seung y este asentía a modo de aprobación.

—No se preocupen por mi —forzó una sonrisa— yo estaré bien, ustedes vayan a bailar y divertirse.

—Está bien, pero si te sientes incomodo o algo nos buscas ¿Sí? —Yuuri asintió fingiendo tranquilidad, lo cual no funcionó ya que su amigo lo conocía muy bien. Pero de todos modos agarró a su pareja y se dirigió a la pista de baile.

El de lentes no sabía qué hacer, estaba nervioso y quería relajarse así que se dirigió a una mesa donde estaban los bocadillos y las bebidas, tomó una copa de champagne— solo una para darme valor —suspiró y bebió el líquido de un sorbo, al no sentirse "valiente" aun tomo otra copa y luego otra, así sucesivamente hasta que quedaron varias copas vacías sobre la mesa.

Olvidó la razón por la cual había empezado a beber en primer lugar y se fue a la pista de baile donde Christophe mostraba sus sensuales pasos a las personas que se reunían a su alrededor. Yuuri no pudo evitar pensar que él podía hacerlo mejor así que lo retó a un duelo de baile, el que Chris quisiera, a lo que este eligió un duelo de striptease sobre la mesa.

El japonés aceptó sin vergüenza alguna y ambos corrieron los bocadillos y cosas de la mesa a una esquina de esta para luego pararse sobre esta. Comenzaron su sensual baile mientras se sacaban las prendas una a una, Chris tenía mucha práctica, pero el de lentes (ahora ya sin ellos) no se quedaba atrás. Yuuri atrajo la mirada de muchos alfas intrigados por saber quién era, pero uno en especial prestaba mucha atención al de ojos marrones.

El azabache al notar que el peli-plata lo miraba atentamente recordó a lo que había venido y desde la mesa se lanzó sobre el— ¡Victoooor! —el ruso por reflejo lo atrapó en sus brazos y noto lo bien que olía, le gustaba ese aroma más que el de cualquier otro omega que haya conocido— se mi novio Víctor —Yuuri refregaba su cuerpo sin vergüenza alguna contra el de Víctor logrando que este se excitara un poco.

De repente, Víctor sintió el olor de un alfa enojado cerca de él, volteo y se encontró con un Chulanont muy molesto— ¿Qué crees que haces Nikiforov? —tomó a Yuuri del brazo y lo separó del ruso para ponerle su propia chaqueta sobre los hombros y pasar su brazo por los hombros del contrario.

—Yo no hice nada, tu amigo se emborracho y me saltó encima.

— ¿Por qué tiene tu olor sobre el entonces? —Phichit parecía un padre protegiendo a su cachorro.

—Yo… no lo sé —Víctor se quedó pensativo, nunca le había pasado que inconscientemente había marcado a un omega con su olor, pero por otro lado sabía que no quería que nadie se acercara al japonés en ese momento. Intentó tomar la mano de Yuuri para traerlo de vuelta a sus brazos, pero el tailandés se lo impidió.

—Phichit-kun yo quiero ir con Víctor —decía con su tono ebrio— por favor déjame ir —había comenzado a forcejear sin ningún resultado pues su amigo era más fuerte, parecía un niño haciendo un berrinche.

—Lo siento, pero no, estas demasiado tomado y no sé qué pueda pasarte en este estado. Nos vamos a casa —usó su voz de mando alfa y Yuuri callo siguiendo las órdenes dadas.

Se fueron seguidos por un Seung que portaba una recién marca hecha en su delgado cuello y dejando a un Víctor muy confundido en la fiesta. Este último también se retiró pues no tenía ganas de estar con nadie más, su instinto le dictaba que quería a "ese" omega en particular, ya hablaría con el otro día, después de todo vivían en la misma área. No era como si fuera a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana ¿Cierto?

A la mañana siguiente un Yuuri muy cansado y avergonzado por todo lo que hizo al emborracharse subía a un avión rumbo a Japón. Por lo menos su amigo tenía razón en algo, nunca volvería a verlo así que ya no debía importarle.

⊶⊷**Tres años después **

Yuri Plisetsky era un alto y joven alfa de veinte años con una intimidante mirada verde y cabellos rubios que llegaban hasta sus hombros. Estudiaba en la universidad y en su tiempo libre asistía a clases de ballet, esto era un poco extraño al ser un alfa (aunque no era el único), pero desde pequeño practicaba con su madre y se volvió un pasatiempo para él.

Su madre le reprochaba un poco el que fuera a otro lugar a que le enseñaran cuando ella misma era una experta en esa área, no por nada era conocida como una de las mejores prima ballerina de Rusia. Lilia, era una madre muy estricta y de modales refinados, siempre estaba al pendiente de que su único hijo fuera el primero en todo lo que hacía, por eso mismo Yuri en cierto modo se sentía un poco presionado a ser el mejor y por la misma razón escogió que sus clases de ballet serían en otro lugar y con alguien que no fuera su madre, puesto que consideraba que al menos en su pasatiempo debía sentirse tranquilo y sin el peso que Lilia ponía sobre sus hombros.

El lugar que había escogido era un lugar simple, nada ostentoso porque aunque su familia tenía el dinero para enviarlo a un refinado lugar donde habrían otras personas de su "estatus", Yuri quería estar tranquilo y libre de los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado, además de que como nadie lo conocía ahí, no tenía que aguantarse las ganas de maldecir en voz alta ni aparentar tener buenos modales (no es como si lo hiciera en su entorno tampoco, pero solía reprimirse un poco más frente a las personas de su clase).

Además de su paz mental, luego de empezar sus clases en ese establecimiento encontró otra razón para mantenerse ahí. Su instructor era un tímido omega, que, si bien se veía muy común y corriente, algo en él hacía que no pudieras apartar la mirada. Era primera vez que alguien llamaba tanto su atención, incluso piensa que le gusta tanto como para hacerlo suyo.

Lo único molesto de su instructor es que comparten el mismo nombre, por eso tiende a molestarlo llamándolo "cerdo" ya que en una ocasión al de cabello negro se le escapó que cuando era pequeño solía ser muy gordito, lo cual provocó que sus aprendices pidieran por una foto logrando que este se sonrojara rápidamente, pero aun así accediendo a su petición les mostro una imagen desde su celular donde se encontraba practicando ballet a los ocho años.

Así como le puso un sobrenombre a su instructor este hizo lo mismo de vuelta llamándolo "gatito" por su vestimenta de animal print sobre felinos o sus camisetas con estampados de leones, tigres, etc. Aunque solo lo hace cuando quiere molestarlo— Es un león, no un gato —respondió enojado la primera vez que lo llamó por ese apodo, a lo que el contrario le contestó que era demasiado lindo como para parecer un fiero león. Yuri no supo si se refería al estampado de su camiseta o a él mismo.

Habitualmente Yuuri lo llama "Yura" en las clases y fuera de ellas, esto desde que se dio cuenta que a los Yuris les dicen "Yuratchka" como otra manera de decir su nombre. Esto no lo molesta en absoluto ya que muy dentro de él siente que los apodos los hace más cercanos y eso le gusta, aunque no va a decírselo.

Después de tres largos años Yuuri ya con veintitrés primaveras volvió a Detroit e instaló su propio salón de ballet donde él es el único instructor. Phichit lo ayudó a instalarse, a buscar un buen apartamento y un buen lugar donde poner su pequeño proyecto.

En esos tres años, no perdieron comunicación y se visitaban una o dos veces al año, Chulanont se casó con Seung un año después de haberlo marcado en la fiesta de la universidad. Ahora tienen un pequeño cachorro de un año y viven muy felices juntos, Phichit trabaja a tiempo completo y su omega a medio tiempo como maestro en un jardín infantil el mismo al que su hijo asiste.

Para sorpresa de Yuuri comenzó a recibir aprendices tan pronto puso el aviso de su nuevo salón. Ya han pasado varios meses desde que empezó con su proyecto y le ha ido bastante bien, además de tener un guapo y rubio estudiante que siempre hace que las clases en la que él está presente pasen más amenas, logrando siempre sacarle una sonrisa, aunque el carácter del chico es arisco y burlón en ocasiones.

El omega le gusta ese lindo alfa de ojos verdes, se siente bien al conversar con él y le encanta cuando cruzan miradas y él mantiene sus esmeraldas fijos en su mirada chocolate por más tiempo del que normalmente estaría con otra persona. El problema es que es menor, solo tiene veinte años y aunque no es ilegal Yuuri se siente un poco extraño de que llame su atención alguien tres años menor.

Aun así, no quiere dejar de sentirse atraído por él y tampoco quiere dejar de atraerle a él, porque lo sabe, puede ser muy despistado, pero lo sabe. Sabe que Yuri gusta de él y que quiere que sean más cercanos por lo que le pone apodos y le hace una que otra pregunta sobre su vida y sus gustos para luego burlarse de sus respuestas, como la vez que le preguntó sobre su comida favorita y Yuuri respondió que era el katsudon explicando lo bien que sabía como si fuera lo mejor del mundo.

Ese día se ganó un nuevo apodo "katsudon" pero este lo utiliza cuando se quedan solos, es un sobrenombre que solo le dice cuando nadie más está escuchando, como un secreto entre los dos y aunque para los demás sea estúpido, esas pequeñas actitudes del rubio le gustan.

Este día era especial para Yuri puesto que lo había decidido y como todas las decisiones que tomaba no daría marcha atrás, hoy invitaría al omega que estaba constantemente en sus pensamientos a una cita. No tenía que ser algo muy elaborado, podrían ir a tomar un café o caminar por el parque, el lugar no tenía mucha relevancia, lo que sí tenía importancia es que ambos supieran que eso era una cita con todas sus letras y no una simple salida.

Se levantó y se vistió como siempre para bajar a desayunar y luego dirigirse a la universidad. El tiempo en sus clases pasó lento como nunca antes, no estaba nervioso ya que se tenía confianza, pero algo en él lo hacía sentirse un poco ansioso, aunque no se lo demostraría a nadie.

Las clases en la universidad se dieron por fin concluidas así que rápidamente tomo su mochila y su bolso deportivo para ir a su práctica de ballet. Subió a su auto y condujo hasta el salón lo cual no le llevó más de quince minutos, bajo de este y noto que había llegado una hora antes de su clase. Soltó un bufido de desgano y pensó que sería buena idea ver a quienes les daba clases en este horario.

Entro al salón de forma sigilosa para no interrumpir y lo que vio fue lo más hermoso que pudiese imaginar: Yuuri rodeado de niños de entre cinco y ocho años ayudándoles a posicionarse adecuadamente junto a la barra frente al gran espejo que cubría una muralla completa, se veía tan maternal.

A Plisetsky no le agradaban mucho los niños, pero el solo hecho de imaginar que así sería el azabache con sus cachorros hacía que un montón de sensaciones se arremolinaran dentro de él. Sabía que era muy pronto para pensar en una familia sobre todo cuando aún ni siquiera le había pedido una cita, pero se veía tan lindo enseñando que no podía sacar ese pensamiento de su mente.

Katsuki lo vio en la entrada del salón y le hizo un gesto de saludo con su mano derecha para luego acercarse— Hola Yura aún no es hora de tu clase, llegaste temprano hoy.

— ¿Acaso te molesta que esté aquí, cerdo?, solo vi mal la hora es todo.

—Entonces … ¿Podrías ayudarme un poco?

—Que fastidio cerdo, este es tu trabajo no el mío —Yuuri usó un tono de voz muy tierno y el rubio no pudo resistirse a su petición— Bien, iré a cambiarme y te ayudo. Pero no te acostumbres —Yuuri le sonrió de manera cálida y asintió con su cabeza para luego volver junto al grupo de niños que lo miraban atento.

La hora pasó rápida y divertida, varios niños se dieron rápido con el joven ruso y otros se sentían más cómodos con el japonés. Cuando la clase termino llegaron los padres por ellos, agradeciendo a Yuuri por haber cuidado de sus hijos para luego despedirse y retirarse del recinto.

Los Yuris quedaron solos en el entretiempo que queda entre una clase y otra, así que el rubio aprovecho para decir lo que tenía pensado desde la noche anterior— Katsudon.

— ¿Si, Yura?

Debía ser cuidadoso escogiendo sus palabras para invitarlo a salir, así que le habló con mucho tacto para no asustar al de lentes— más tarde cuando termine la clase, saldremos en una cita. Así que más te vale vestirte bien, cerdo.

—Si lo pones de esa manera es difícil rechazar la oferta —Yuuri rio ante lo demandante que era el alfa, pero así le gustaba. Le dedico si mejor sonrisa para luego besar la mejilla del ruso— esperaré ansioso a que termine la clase —Después de eso comenzaron a llegar los otros alumnos, dando inicio así a la clase.

Al término de esta todos fueron a cambiarse mientras Katsuki terminaba de ordenar el salón y como todos los días Yuri le ayudaba un poco. Fueron a cambiarse ellos al último y el de ojos marrones se disculpó puesto que su vestimenta era común y corriente, le dijo que si hubiese avisado con anticipación podría ir más decente a su cita.

— ¿Dónde te gustaría ir?

—Mmm creo que ir a tomar un café estaría bien

—Que gustos tan simples, katsudon. Hay un café cerca —sin decir más agarró la mano del omega y lo guió al lugar. Yuuri se sonrojo hasta las orejas por su acción, pero aun así se dejó hacer después de todo, las cosas estaban yendo por buen camino.

Al llegar el japonés fue guiado por su acompañante a una mesa para dos que estaba un poco alejada de la multitud para poder tener más privacidad en su cita. Se sentaron uno frente al otro y la camarera no tardó en llegar para traerles el menú y preguntar lo que ordenarían.

El omega pidió un café moca y un trozo de tartaleta de fresas mientras que el alfa pidió un expreso doble y un cheesecake de chocolate semi-amargo. Mientras esperaban su pedido comenzaron a conversar un poco sobre su día, hasta que llego la chica a dejar la orden. Se dispusieron a consumir lo que pidieron mientras seguían con su conversación, hablaron sobre sus familias.

Ahí Yuri aprendió que la familia del japonés consistía en su padre alfa, su madre omega y su hermana alfa, que tienen un onsen el cual es el negocio familiar, pero como su hermana tomó el mando de él, Yuuri pudo dedicarse a lo que más le apasionaba, que era el ballet, su familia lo quería mucho y lo impulsaba a seguir sus sueños. Por otro lado, el omega tenía un mejor amigo alfa el cual ya estaba enlazado y a la espera de su primer cachorro, lo cual dejó un poco más tranquilo al ruso que se había puesto un poco celoso al saber que había un alfa que era cercano al cerdito.

Yuuri por su parte escuchó atentamente cuando el rubio le contó que era hijo único de padres separados (ambos alfas) y que su madre era un poco estricta con él. Sus padres se habían separado ya que al ser alfas ambos querían tomar las decisiones en todo y a veces no llegaban a ningún acuerdo así que decidieron separarse quedándose su madre con él a su cargo, le dijo también cuánto adoraba a su abuelo el cual vivía con ellos y era el único con el que se podía comunicar sinceramente y sin aparentar. Yuri también tiene un mejor amigo, Otabek Altin el cual es alfa, pero no está enlazado ya que por ahora quiere gozar de su libertad.

Así siguieron conversando de otros temas menos importantes y bromeando de vez en cuando para luego darse cuenta que ya era tarde y debían ir a sus respectivas casas. El momento de la despedida había llegado, aunque ninguno de los dos quería decir adiós.

El alfa se ofreció a llevar al omega a su apartamento a lo cual este aceptó dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar donde el japonés sin querer choco con alguien más alto que él— Lo siento —dijo acomodando sus lentes y levantando la mirada para observar con quien había chocado.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con unos ojos azules que lo observaban un poco preocupado— No, yo lo siento. Iba distraído y no te vi —el de cabellos plata abrió los ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta con quien había chocado— ¡Yuuri!, ¿Me recuerdas? Fuimos juntos a la universidad —"como podría olvidarte" pensó el azabache antes de desmayarse.

Yuri alcanzó a sujetar al omega antes de que cayera al suelo y miró con furia al causante de tal reacción— ¿Quién mierda eres? ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —Víctor estaba tan sorprendido como el ruso menor al ver la reacción de del japonés, no sabía que podría haberle causado el desmayo, pero estaba seguro que no había sido él.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —una de las empleadas del local llegó hasta donde ellos para ver qué era lo que causaba tanto revuelo— ¡Oh! Quieren que llame a una ambulancia.

—No es necesario, lo llevaré a casa —el tono del rubio fue cortante, tomo a Yuuri y se encaminó hacia su auto.

—Lamento las molestias —Víctor le dio una sonrisa a la chica antes de salir tras los otros dos— ¡Oye! ... Espera… un… momento… yo también estoy preocupado —estaba agitado ya que corrió para alcanzarlos y no perderlos de vista, llegó justo cuando Yuri intentaba abrir su auto— te ayudo.

—No quiero tu ayuda anciano.

—Bueno, o me das a Yuuri para poder abrir, o me das las llaves y yo abro —el de ojos verdes lo pensó un momento y a regañadientes le paso las llaves al otro (no le pasaría al cerdito si eso es lo que estaba esperando).

Una vez habiendo recostado al omega en la parte trasera del auto, Plisetsky pensó que era el momento de las preguntas— Me vas a decir quién eres o te pateare hasta que me lo digas —no era una pregunta.

—Oh cierto, dónde está mi educación —le extendió su mano— mi nombre es Víctor Nikiforov y como dije dentro del café soy un ex compañero de Yuuri, de la universidad.

— ¿Le hacías bullying o algo?

— ¡¿Qué?! Nooo, ¿Por qué haría algo así?

— ¡No lo sé! ¿Por qué se desmayó al verte?

—Yo tampoco lo sé —con el índice y el pulgar agarró su barbilla mientras que con la palma de la mano contraria agarraba su codo en una pose pensativa.

—Escucha si me llego a enterar de que le hiciste algo voy a molerte a golpes —lo agarró bruscamente con su mano derecha de la solapa de su chaqueta.

—Jejeje tranquilo, ¿Es tu novio? —el rubio se sonrojo.

— ¡Eso no te importa!

—Hum, entonces no lo es —dijo con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro— eres un alfa, si él fuera tu novio no dudarías ni un segundo en hacérmelo saber. Eso significa que aún está disponible —la última parte la dijo más para sí mismo que para Yuri.

—Ni-se-te-o-cu-rra, anciano.

— ¡Ah! Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —ignoró el tono amenazante del menor.

—Yuri Plisetsky.

—Que confuso, te llamaré Yurio y ya.

— ¿Quién mierda te crees para cambiarme el nombre?

—Mhn ¿Yura? —la voz de Katsuki disipo todo rastro de discusión entre ellos.

—Aquí estoy cerdo ¿Necesitas algo? —Yuuri se sentó y el rubio se acercó para revisar su estado.

—No gracias, estoy bien.

—Que alivio, Yuuri. No sabes el susto que nos diste —el aludido abrió los ojos por la sorpresa "¿No fue una alucinación?" pensó.

—Vi-Víctor, lamento los inconvenientes —miraba al ruso mayor detenidamente, ahora su cabello plateado estaba corto, pero aún se veía tan guapo como lo recordaba.

—No te preocupes —le dio su particular sonrisa con forma de corazón para calmarlo.

—Entonces, ¿No es alguien que odies? —Yuri estaba confundido.

— ¡¿Qué?! No, para nada —negó mientras movía sus brazos frenéticamente— es solo que me sorprendió verlo de nuevo, es todo —se sonrojó y agachó la mirada.

—Bien, entonces nos vamos —Plisetsky le indicó a Yuuri que se sentara bien para cerrar la puerta.

—Espera, aun no intercambiamos números Yuuri —el rubio lo miro con molestia, pero nada podía hacer si Yuuri parecía dispuesto a aceptar.

—Esto… está bien, mi número es xxxxxxx —el ruso mayor lo anotó en su celular y llamó al número inmediatamente logrando que el japonés pegara un brinco por el repentino vibrar de su teléfono— bueno ahí tienes el mío. Ya tengo que irme —se acercó y tomó la mano del azabache para llevarla a sus labios como un caballero con una doncella para luego depositar un pequeño beso en ella— Buenas noches, descansa.

—Bu-buenas noches, Víctor —Yuuri no podía mirarlo a los ojos por la vergüenza que le causó el gesto.

—Ya vete, adiós — Plisetsky estaba molesto y ni quiera intentó ocultarlo.

Víctor se encaminó a su propio vehículo, mientras Yuuri salía de la parte trasera para sentarse en el lado del copiloto junto a Yuri. Por otro lado, el rubio se notaba molesto mientras se subía en el lugar del conductor, cerrando la puerta bruscamente y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

El omega sabía que el alfa estaba molesto así que decidió hacer un poco de conversación. No quería mentirle así que le dijo cómo conocía a Víctor y porque estaba tan nervioso. La mirada del ruso perdió rudeza al escuchar como Yuuri hablaba en pasado cuando le decía que Víctor le "gustaba", también se permitió reír un poco al escuchar la historia sobre la última fiesta a la que asistió en esa universidad. Le daba un poco de celos que se haya lanzado sobre otro alfa, pero sonaba gracioso que alguien tan tímido como el cerdito hubiera hecho striptease sobre una mesa y en frente de todos solo por haber bebido de más.

—Entonces, te desmayaste porque recordaste el ridículo que hiciste en esa fiesta.

—Sí, pensé que nunca volvería a verlo. Así que no tendría que revivir la escena.

—Creo que quiero verte borracho. La próxima vez vayamos a beber.

— ¡Yura!

—Jajaja es broma, cerdo. Llegamos —era hora de despedirse, por lo menos el ambiente era más relajado ahora que habían conversado sobre los acontecimientos.

—Entonces… ¿Podríamos vernos mañana? —preguntó nervioso.

—Mañana no tengo clases de ballet.

—Mmm pero podríamos vernos un rato después de que termine las clases… ¡Ah! Si no quieres está bien, quizás tienes planes y yo solo estoy molestando y… —no alcanzó a terminar la frase pues unos labios se habían posado suavemente sobre los suyos, casi como un roce y separándose casi al instante.

—Iré por ti cuando termines, si puedo llegar antes te ayudare con los más pequeños como hoy —El rostro de Yuuri se encontraba muy rojo, solo pudo asentir con su cabeza— adiós.

—Adiós —dijo en un susurro y salió del auto entrando rápidamente al edificio mientras se tocaba los labios con sus dedos esbozando una sonrisa.

Por su parte Yuri sentía que había hecho un progreso, sabía que el pequeño roce le había gustado al omega ya que había dejado fluir sus feromonas dejando su dulce aroma dentro del vehículo y eso al alfa le había encantado.

Plisetsky pensó que por fin lograría tener al cerdito sólo para él, pero estaba equivocado. Los días que siguieron a su primera cita no fueron del todo agradables, si bien iba todos los días por Yuuri fue inevitable que Víctor se apareciera seguido invitando al omega a salir logrando así que en varias ocasiones terminaran los tres juntos en cada salida.

Víctor había vuelto a encontrar a Yuuri después de tanto tiempo y aún tenía ese aroma tan especial que lo atraía más que cualquier otro omega. Esta vez no lo dejaría escapar, después de todo estaba completamente soltero, no había marca en su cuello y el rubio gruñón aún no era su novio.

Después de su última fiesta en la universidad Víctor intentó buscar a Yuuri por todos lados, al no encontrarlo decidió que la mejor opción sería esperar a que la nueva jornada universitaria comenzara y buscarlo ahí. Se sorprendió cuando esta comenzó y no pillo al omega en ningún lado, cuando pregunto en la dirección le dijeron que se había trasladado a otro país. Esto hizo que Víctor perdiera las esperanzas de verlo nuevamente, pero al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado ya que de casualidad se lo encontró en el café que frecuentaba después del trabajo.

Esta vez no dejaría escapar la oportunidad, así que por medio de sus contactos averiguó donde trabajaba. Desde ahí no fue difícil saber sus horarios ya que estaban en un cartel a la entrada del recinto como información para los estudiantes.

Después de todos los acontecimientos, el alfa mayor había procurado mantenerse cerca del omega aunque eso significara soportar también a su rival amoroso. Pero qué podía hacer si al parecer a Yuuri le gustaba el rubio, si no fuera porque veía que el japonés también se sonrojaba con él dejando escapar su atractivo aroma ya se habría rendido puesto que no era su intención meterse entremedio de una relación.

Por su parte Yuuri tenía sentimientos difusos: una parte de él, gustaba del de ojos verdes, este lo había cautivado ya que a pesar de su forma arisca de ser con él se comportaba diferente, le ayudaba al terminar las clases y se preocupaba por él a su muy particular manera. Por otro lado, el de ojos azules era algo así como un viejo amor puesto que le había gustado cuando estaba en la universidad y fue el primero en hacerlo sentir de esa manera, esos sentimientos habían vuelto al darse cuenta del esfuerzo que estaba poniendo para que se mantuvieran en contacto.

Sabía que a Yuri le gustaba él, pero no sabía si Víctor solo quería socializar o algo más. El ruso mayor siempre era muy cercano intentando tocarlo cada vez que se presentaba una oportunidad mientras el rubio gruñía y se enojaba por esas acciones.

Sus salidas al parque, al cine, a cenar, al café incluso al parque de diversiones eran compartidas por los tres, siempre en medio de pequeñas frases mordaces que se lanzaban los alfas de vez en cuando las cuales decían en su idioma natal creyendo que Yuuri no notaría que se estaban insultando mutuamente.

Otra cosa que siempre ocurría con cada "cita" era la idea de los rusos de marcar territorio, intentando impregnar su olor en el japonés cada vez que tuvieran la oportunidad de tener algún contacto con él. Por alguna extraña razón al azabache le gustaba la mezcla de aromas que quedaba en él después que ambos alfas intentaran marcarlo con su esencia, se sentía doblemente deseado y protegido. Esto solo sucedía con ellos dos ya que tiempo atrás salió con otros alfas y nunca le había gustado que intentaran hacer lo mismo, ya que sentía que le quitaban su libertad de elegir.

Las cosas se pusieron de cabeza un día en que los tres fueron a cenar. La cena pasó relativamente calmada (solo el ruso mayor y el menor discutían de vez en cuando), mientras conversaban el de ojos verdes perdió la paciencia y explotó dejando en evidencia sus sentimientos hacia Yuuri.

— ¡Ya estoy harto de esto! —golpeó la mesa con el puño— no sé cómo es que siempre te incluyes en nuestras citas, pero esto debe llegar hasta aquí.

— ¿Citas? Pensé que solo eran salidas entre amigos —sonrió burlón.

—Chicos cálmense por favor, la gente nos mira— Yuuri quería calmar el ambiente, pero en ese momento ni sus feromonas podían calmar a los dos alfas que habían comenzado a discutir directamente.

—Cerdo, katsudon esto ya es demasiado decide de una vez, él o yo.

—No deberías pedirle a Yuuri algo así, todos somos amig-

— ¡¿Amigos?! Lo único que quieres es lanzarte sobre él a la primera oportunidad.

— ¡Yura!

—Oh ya veo, y lo que tú quieres es ser el mejor amigo de Yuuri.

—Por supuesto que no —giró su cabeza hacia el japonés y lo apuntó con el dedo— cerdo, voy a cortejarte y serás mi omega.

—Que sutil —se burló Víctor— en ese caso, Yuuri —tomó las manos del omega entre las suyas— ¿Me permitirías cortejarte?

El azabache no sabía qué hacer, ambos alfas se le estaban declarando abiertamente y querían cortejarlo. Se sintió intimidado, así que se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Víctor y corrió a la salida del restaurante sin mirar atrás, una vez afuera llamó a la única persona con la cual podía contar.

—Phichit-kun —jadeó.

— ¿Yuuri? ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo?

—Sé que quizás te estoy molestando en este momento, pero… pero podrías venir por mí.

—Está bien, voy de inmediato. Envíame la dirección y espérame ahí.

Cuando Phichit llegó por él, se lanzó a sus brazos agradecido de que su amigo estuviera ahí para él. Llegaron a la casa del tailandés donde los esperaba Seung y su pequeño hijo, Yuuri saludo mientras el alfa le indicaba que se sentara en el sofá, a lo cual obedeció. Cuando se sentó, Seung le trajo una taza de té y se sentó junto a él, Yuuri agradeció el gesto bebió un sorbo de este mientras su amigo se sentaba frente a ellos. El japonés les contó todo lo que había pasado, desde su cita con Yuri, como se encontraron con Víctor y terminaron en citas triples hasta ese mismo día cuando ambos se le declararon.

La pareja escuchó atenta la historia para luego poder dar su opinión al respecto. Cuando terminó de hablar se sintió un poco más liviano ya que también habló de sus sentimientos hacia ambos y de lo confundido que se encontraba por esto.

—La solución es simple, si estás confundido deja que te cortejen y ya —Seung respondió directamente y sin rodeos— cuando te sientas listo escoge.

—Pero ¿Eso no sería jugar con ambos? —Yuuri no quería dañar a nadie.

—Claro que no Yuuri, solo debes hablar con los dos al mismo tiempo —Phichit intentó calmarlo— y darles tiempo de citas por separado. Ambos son alfas era lógico que en algún momento explotaran si ambos quieren lo mismo, además Víctor debe pensar que él es adecuado porque te gusto antes y el gatito cree ser él porqué es quién ha estado contigo en este último tiempo.

—Quizás tienen razón —es azabache se calmó— entonces hablaré con ellos mañana.

—Es lo mejor —Seung se levantó— es hora de dormir te preparé la habitación de visitas.

—Pero yo… no quiero ser una molestia.

—Siempre has sido una molestia, solo acepta la invitación. No es como si fuera la primera vez que te quedas —el coreano tomó a su hijo y se dirigió a su propia habitación. Yuuri miro a Phichit de manera interrogante.

—Sabes que en su idioma eso significa que le preocupas y te quiere en casa. Apenas supo que me pediste ir por ti me saco a patadas de la casa para ir a buscarte —rió recordando el suceso.

—Gracias —murmuro bajito con la vista en el suelo.

—Sabes que siempre estaremos para ti, somos familia —abrazó al omega y besó su frente— buenas noches, descansa.

Yuuri se dirigió al cuarto que siempre utilizaba cuando se quedaba en la casa de su amigo, incluso tenía un poco de su ropa ahí. Se puso pijama y se estiró en la cama meditando un poco sobre lo que conversaron, tomo su celular e hizo un grupo para mensajes con Yuri y Víctor para luego escribirles:

—"Necesitamos hablar los tres mañana. Los espero después de mis clases en el café de siempre. Yuuri K.".

Al instante recibió las dos respuestas:

—"Por supuesto ahí estaré para ti. Victor N."

—"Ok katsudon. Yuri P."

Los tres se durmieron pensando en el día siguiente, Yuuri pensando en cómo les diría su decisión y los alfas pensando a cuál de los dos escogería aquel omega que les quitaba el sueño.

Al día siguiente el japonés se despidió de su "familia" y se fue a su salón para comenzar con las clases. La mañana pasó lenta, como si no quisiera que llegara el momento de que el omega se encontrara con los alfa e internamente Yuuri lo agradecía ya que quería aplazar lo más posible la conversación ya que no sabría como lo tomarían ellos.

Los alfas tendían a ser muy territoriales así que era posible que tal vez no aceptaran su propuesta de ser cortejado por ambos y comenzaran a pelearse ahí mismo dominados por sus instintos. En la mente de Yuuri se armaba escenarios cada vez más desalentadores logrando que cada vez se pusiera más nervioso de hablar con ellos.

Cuando terminó de enseñar ordeno todo y fue a cambiarse para llegar al café a tiempo y no hacer esperar a sus acompañantes (podrían matarse si se quedaban mucho rato solos), así se apresuró a cerrar el salón y partir al lugar pactado.

Cuando llegó al lugar los rusos aún no se encontraban ahí, así que se dirigió a una mesa que tuviera la cantidad de puestos necesarios para ellos y tomó lugar ahí. Se pidió un café moca mientras esperaba y pensaba en las palabras que les diría.

Ambos alfas llegaron al mismo tiempo, murmuraron algo entre ellos y fijaron su vista en el lugar buscando con la mirada al omega que les quitaba el sueño. Yuuri levantó su brazo derecho agitándolo levemente en el aire para que ellos se dieran cuenta de donde se encontraba, estos apenas lo vieron avanzaron rápidamente hacia él saludándolo y procediendo a sentarse cada uno en una silla y acercándola a la del japonés.

Al mismo tiempo llegó la camarera con el pedido del azabache y esperando a tomar la orden de los recién llegados. Yuri pidió un expreso doble y Víctor un expreso simple, con la orden anotada la chica se retiró del lugar dejando a los tres hombres solos y en un incómodo silencio.

Ninguno sabía cómo empezar la conversación, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente así que para romperla Víctor siendo el mayor de la mesa se decidió a comenzar la charla— Yuuri, lamentamos mucho lo del otro día, sé que te incomodamos y ambos queremos disculparnos contigo —miró a Yuri esperando que dijera algo.

Al entender que era su turno rodó los ojos— tsk cerdo, de verdad no queríamos que te sintieras mal ese día, así que arreglemos esto ahora —como siempre su tono de voz era demandante, aunque a Yuuri no le molestaba ya que estaba acostumbrado.

—Yo también lamento haberme retirado tan repentinamente ese día —agachço su mirada avergonzado— me sentí mal porque pensé que a pesar de las diferencias podíamos llevarnos bien los tres.

Los rusos se vieron mutuamente como comunicándose con sus miradas, unas llenas de determinación— Yuuri, no queremos hacerte más daño así que nosotros después de quedarnos solos hablamos y llegamos a un trato, queríamos saber si tú estarías de acuerdo —Víctor hablo calmadamente para que el omega se sintiera tranquilo, incluso Yuri intentó tranquilizarlo con su aroma a pesar de que el trato le molestaba un poco.

— ¿Un trato? —se encontraba confundido ¿Estos dos alfas habían logrado conversar civilizadamente?

— ¡Ah! si katsudon, un trato donde los tres salgamos beneficiados de esto —habló con tono de molestia, no quería hacer esto, pero su lado alfa le indicaba que debía procurar hacer feliz al omega ya que este era importante para él.

Yuuri aún estaba desorientado, se suponía que él venía a ofrecerles una solución, no ellos. ¿Qué clase de cosa le ofrecerían? Decidió esperar a que ellos hablaran antes de decir a lo que los había citado puesto que su solución podía ser mejor que la de él— bien, los escucho.

—okey, Yurio y yo hablamos como ya te había dicho y decidimos que ya que al parecer te gustamos ambos —Yuuri abrió sus ojos como platos al verse descubierto, no podía estar más sonrojado con ese comentario. Víctor rio al ver su expresión— tranquilo, tus feromonas te delataban un poco. No estamos enojados si eso es lo que crees.

—Yo… yo… —no sabía dónde esconderse.

— ¡Hay cerdo! No necesitas explicarnos nada, solo escucha lo que tenemos que decir —Yuri tomó su mano izquierda dejándola entre las suyas y mirándolo fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos jade.

—Si Yuuri, nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para ti —Víctor tomó su mano libre y besó el dorso de esta para después hacer lo mismo que el otro alfa y mirarlo intensamente con sus ojos color cielo.

El omega se tranquilizó gracias a las palabras de ambos y al aroma mezclado de los tres— Díganme ¿Qué es lo que proponen?

Ninguno de los dos alfas soltó el agarre de las manos de Yuuri— queremos estar los tres juntos igual que hasta hace poco, pero esta vez queremos que seas nuestra pareja formal, algo así como compartir. De vez en cuando podemos salir por separado, es decir, Yurio y tú o tú conmigo —Víctor sonaba seguro de sus palabras y Yuri tenía una mirada determinada —debes saber que los alfas somos muy territoriales, pero al ver tu reacción el día de ayer… —su mirada se tornó triste— no pudimos evitar preocuparnos y dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias. Al parecer estamos enamorados de ti Yuuri y ese sentimiento sobrepasa nuestra naturaleza de alfas.

El omega estaba anonadado. No sabía que decir, ellos habían hecho a un lado sus diferencias y estaban dispuestos a compartirse su amor solo por él. No se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas habían empezado a correr por sus mejillas hasta que sintió los dedos de Yurio borrando el rastro de estas.

—No, llores katsudon, yo te a- bueno siento cosas por ti y te quiero conmigo —el rubio se puso rojo, pero volvió a tomar la mano de Yuuri entre las suyas.

Mientras tanto la empleada del café llevaba un buen rato debatiéndose si debía o no interrumpir a esos clientes para entregarles su orden ya que estos se veían envueltos en una conversación bastante seria. Al ver al omega llorar decidió acercarse, dejar ambas tazas sobre la mesa y retirarse sin decir palabra alguna.

Los tres estaban tan envueltos en su propio mundo que ni cuenta se dieron cuando la chica dejó ahí su pedido. Terminaron de platicar decidiendo qué días podrían tener citas individuales y en cuales estarían los tres, se levantaron y vieron las tazas de café que nunca bebieron. Pagaron y se retiraron del local.

Decidieron que dos veces al mes tendrían citas apartes. Los Yuris saldrían solos el primer y tercer domingo del mes y Víctor con Yuuri saldrían solos el segundo y cuarto domingo del mes, el resto de las veces saldrían como antes solo que esta vez tendrían que abstenerse de discutir más de lo necesario para que Yuuri no se sintiera mal nuevamente.

Acompañaron a Yuuri hasta que tomara un taxi ya que, aunque ambos querían ir a dejarlo en su propio auto no podían cortar al omega a la mitad, así que para evitar peleas el japonés decidió tomar un taxi y los alfas aceptaron siempre y cuando los dejara acompañarlo hasta que el vehículo llegara.

Cuando el transporte llegó ambos alfas se despidieron del japonés dándole un beso en la mejilla al mismo tiempo. Nikiforov se puso detrás de él agarrando su cadera izquierda y besando su mejilla derecha mientras Plisetsky se colocaba frente a él apretando su cadera derecha y besando su mejilla izquierda. Un muy sonrojado Yuuri subió al taxi despidiéndose con su mano, agitándola tímidamente.

El omega llego a su casa y comenzó a repasar todo lo que había pasado hace tan solo unas horas atrás, había aceptado ser el novio de dos alfas. Rápidamente tomo su teléfono y le marcó a su mejor amigo, tenía que contarle a alguien o explotaría.

Cuando este le contestó hablaron por un buen rato, Phichit no sabía si algo así funcionaria puesto que él se veía incapaz de compartir a su omega con alguien más, pero que si él creía que era la decisión correcta lo apoyaría en todo como un buen "hermano".

Seung le quitó el teléfono a su alfa después de un rato para también el poder hablar con su "cuñado", le dijo que como podía tener tanta suerte de tener a dos guapos rusos a sus pies y que más encima aceptaran estar ambos con él, le respondió que no tenía idea, pero el coreano no alcanzo a escuchar ya que le fue arrebatado el teléfono por su celoso marido— no metas ideas en su cabeza por favor —había dicho Phichit para luego despedirse después de todo ya era muy tarde.

Yuuri se preparó para dormir sintiendo su corazón lleno de felicidad, esperando que todo funcionara como querían y que sus alfas se sintieran igual de contentos que él con este trato, no soportaría enterarse de que alguno estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Con este pensamiento en mente se durmió.

Por otro lado, los rusos no podían conciliar el sueño pensando en todas las posibilidades que tenían por delante. Un poco de tristeza invadió a Víctor al darse cuenta que jamás podría marcar al omega y enlazarse con él cómo era debido, Yuri ya se había resignado en el momento en el que hablaron sobre el trato aunque muy dentro de él también hubiese deseado poder marcar al japonés como suyo,

Algunos meses pasaron y los tres ya se habían acoplado bastante bien a las rutinas que estaban establecidas por ellos mismos. Las citas a solas de los Yuris eran siempre a lugares muy entretenidos como parques de diversiones donde se subían a todos los juegos por muy extremos que fueran, zoológicos donde siempre se quedaban horas viendo a los grandes felinos como los leones y los tigres solo por capricho del menor (aunque el omega encontraba tierna su actitud emocionada), salones de videojuegos donde había muchos árcades, máquinas de baile de diferentes tipos, juegos de disparo, etc. Donde jugaban por diversión o conseguían tickets para cambiarlos por algún premio al final de la cita y el cine donde se turnaban para elegir qué película querían ver puesto que el alfa prefería las de acción o terror mientras que al omega le gustaban más las románticas o de comedia.

Las citas de Víctor y Yuuri eran un poco más formales, pero no menos entretenidas o interesantes. El alfa abría un mundo de cultura a los ojos del omega y a este último le encantaba, lo llevaba a ver famosas obras de teatro interpretadas por los mejores actores, a la ópera, a galerías de arte donde se exhibían hermosas obras desde cuadros hasta esculturas, a museos donde se podía ver material histórico del país donde residían actualmente o de la prehistoria, a conciertos de ballet (los cuales Yuuri adoraba) y cenas en lujosos restaurantes.

Las despedidas a solas con cada alfa eran diferentes. Al principio Víctor besaba el dorso de su mano como todo un caballero para luego acercarse a sus labios y dejar un beso suave sobre ellos, pero ahora en las últimas citas, después del beso en su mano lo tomaba de la cintura y lo acercaba suavemente para besarlo lento e ir aumentando la intensidad de a poco mientras el omega le correspondía. Terminaban todos acalorados, pero no llegaban a más, Yuuri susurraba un tímido "adiós" y se retiraba para entrar en su edificio, mientras tanto Víctor lo observaba con una sonrisa en los labios diciéndose a sí mismo que debía ser paciente para poder tomar al japonés de la manera en que quería.

En las citas con Yuri las despedidas eran un poco secas al principio, un simple topón de labios y cada uno volteaba para su lado (el mayor hacia su edificio y el alfa en dirección a su vehículo). Después poco a poco fue el omega quien comenzó a hacer que el beso durara cada vez un poquito más, agarrándose con sus manos de las solapas de la chaqueta del contrario impidiendo que este se fuera de inmediato, cita con cita profundizaba más el beso hasta que llegaron a un punto en el que el alfa agarraba las caderas del japonés con fuerza mientras metía su lengua en la boca del otro obligándolo a retroceder hasta tenerlo contra la pared del edificio. Cuando ya iba a bajar hasta el cuello de su omega este lo detenía diciéndole que aún no se sentía completamente preparado para dar ese paso, Plisetsky bufaba fastidiado y lo soltaba diciendo adiós y retirándose del lugar reprendiéndose mentalmente por no mantener la compostura y tratando de tener paciencia con su cerdito.

Yuuri no era virgen, había estado con un alfa cuando volvió a Japón, aunque fue algo de una noche ya que se había pasado de copas en un bar un día en el que se sentía un poco deprimido. No conocía a esa persona, pero al parecer a su yo alcoholizado le pareció interesante y terminaron juntos en la cama, nunca más volvió a verlo después de despedirse a la mañana siguiente y acordar que esto no había sido nada, después de todo no recordaba casi nada de esa noche.

El omega solo se sentía un poco cohibido ya que su única experiencia sexual no la recordaba y temía hacerlo mal y no poder darle el placer que ambos alfas merecían. Así que después de lo sucedido con el alfa menor decidió que debía aprender más del tema acudiendo a la fuente de información más fehaciente que tenía: las paginas XXX de internet.

Las citas que tenían los tres juntos eran más tranquilas. Estas se daban en cafés, parques al aire libre, acuarios, restaurantes o fiestas de sus amigos y las despedidas siempre eran igual a la vez en que se pusieron de acuerdo para comenzar a salir los tres, cada alfa besaba una mejilla del omega al mismo tiempo antes de dejarlo tomar el taxi que lo llevaría a su hogar.

Entre tantas salidas, el trabajo y conversaciones con sus alfas Yuuri olvido que ya se acercaba su cumpleaños, solo tuvo conciencia de ello cuando ambos rusos le preguntaron qué era lo que quería para ese día ya que lo pasarían los tres juntos. El omega sonrió y les respondió que con su compañía bastaba para ese día ya que cada vez que estaba con ellos se sentía completo y feliz, esto no dejó satisfechos a los otros dos por lo cual comenzaron una guerra silenciosa para elegir el mejor regalo para su omega.

Víctor era un hombre de lujos, tenía un trabajo estable y bastante dinero que era suyo así que decidió regalarle a Yuuri un hermoso anillo con un enorme diamante encima, pero se arrepintió cuando paso por la tienda de mascotas y vio un adorable caniche. Recordó cuánto le gustaban a su omega los animales y lo compro sin pensarlo dos veces.

Por su parte Yuri al no trabajar no disponía de dinero propio, pero tenía una tarjeta de crédito que le daba acceso a la herencia familiar por lo que decidió que le daría como regalo un lindo gatito puesto que sabía que su omega quería una mascota desde hace algún tiempo.

Después de comprar las mascotas ambos pensaron que ganarían con su "regalo perfecto, sin saber que habían pensado en lo mismo y que a Yuuri no le importaba lo material por lo que con cualquier cosa que le dieran lo harían muy feliz, por el solo hecho de haber escogido algo pensando en él.

El día del cumpleaños llegó, Phichit al ser el mejor amigo del festejado organizó una fiesta para este. Rento un gran salón para invitar mucha gente que habían conocido a través de los años y por supuesto a los alfas de su amigo, decoro todo con ayuda de ambos rusos mientras Seung distraía a Yuuri yendo de compras por el día de su cumpleaños.

Seung se llevó al japonés diciéndole que Phichit tenía trabajo ese día, pero le había dado dinero para que ambos omegas salieran de "shopping" como compensación por no poder estar para celebrarlo como siempre hacían. Sus alfas le habían dicho que se juntarían en la noche para cenar y celebrar los tres puesto que el ruso mayor debía "trabajar" y el menor tenía que ir a "estudiar" por esto Yuuri aceptó la invitación del coreano puesto que había cerrado el salón por ese día pensando que Phichit querría hacer algo.

Después de comprar muchas cosas y dejarlas en la casa de su amigo, Seung le pidió que lo acompañara a dejar un encargo para Phichit y que después de eso lo iría a dejar al lugar donde lo esperaban Yuri y Víctor. El japonés accedió amablemente y se dispuso a ir a la habitación de invitados para arreglarse antes de salir ya que después iría a cenar con sus personas especiales.

Al llegar al lugar donde supuestamente su mejor amigo recibiría un encargo el omega coreano le pidió a Yuuri que lo acompañara adentro ya que Phichit quería darle un abrazo de cumpleaños, este no pudo negarse puesto que quería mucho a su amigo. Grande fue su asombro al entrar en el lugar y ver que estaba todo obscuro para que segundos después se encendieran repentinamente las luces y varias personas gritaran "¡Sorpresa!" al unísono.

En frente del grupo de personas se encontraban sus alfas con su mejor amigo en medio de ellos, todos con enormes sonrisas. Yuuri no sabía que pensar, aun no procesaba la situación por completo así que miro a Seung el cual le dio un leve empujón para que avanzara hacia los tres alfas que lo esperaban de brazos abiertos.

El primero en desearle "feliz cumpleaños" fue Phichit abrazándolo fuertemente y logrando poner celosos a los otros dos— bien ahora es todo suyo —dijo soltando a su amigo y dejándolo ir al encuentro de sus enamorados. Víctor fue el segundo en abrazarlo seguido del rubio, para ese momento Yuuri ya se encontraba emanando felicidad por cada parte de su cuerpo. Agradeció a todos por asistir a su fiesta en especial a su mejor amigo junto con la pareja de éste y a sus alfas.

La fiesta comenzó, todos hablaban animados el licor iba de aquí para allá sobre las bandejas que llevaban los camareros y la mesa de bocadillos se encontraba abarrotada. El cumpleañero no tuvo que moverse mucho para beber o comer puesto que los rusos lo mimaban dándole todo lo que le pidiera, le dijeron que su regalo se lo darían al día siguiente ya que era algo difícil de traer a una fiesta con tanta gente.

Para cuando ya era de madrugada todos se encontraban muy alcoholizados tanto que ya cada quien se encontraba en su propio mundo, en especial Yuuri el cual se encontraba bailando sensualmente a un lado del tumulto de personas. Ya se había quitado los lentes y la chaqueta dejando ver su camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo, movía sus caderas suavemente al ritmo de la música mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo de arriba abajo como si se estuviese acariciando logrando que la prenda superior se levantara de vez en cuando dejando ver su plano abdomen, además estaba liberando un delicioso y atrayente aroma a flores que atraía las miradas de varios alfas, pero ninguno de estos se atrevía a acercarse demasiado puesto que el olor de otros dos alfas denotando que ese omega era de su propiedad se los impedía.

Los rusos eran muy intimidantes dando duras miradas a cualquiera que intentara siquiera acercarse un poco al lugar donde su pareja se estaba divirtiendo, además ese baile era solo para ellos, podían sentir las feromonas del omega llamándolos a acercarse o quizás era el alcohol en su sistema, no importaba que fuera ellos no dudaron en acercarse más al azabache fingiendo bailar muy cerca de el. Plisetsky tomó lugar detrás del Yuuri y Nikiforov se puso de frente a él, el omega sonrió seductoramente y comenzó a rozar su cuerpo contra el de ambos alfas, por alguna razón se sentía un poco caliente esa noche y quería sentirlos todo lo que fuera posible y por supuesto que los otros dos no se negarían por lo que siguieron el juego del japonés comenzando a tocarlo y besarlo mientras bailaban con él en medio.

Yuri al darse cuenta de que aun si estaban ahí no paraban de mirar a su omega se molestó— Tsk, nos vamos —agarro al azabache de la mano para llevárselo, pero este se rehusó, al parecer no era tan sumiso cuando estaba ebrio, aunque eso no le disgustaba para nada al rubio, de hecho le excitaba un poco.

—Es mi fiesta y no quiero irme aun —dijo soltándose bruscamente del agarre, con el ceño fruncido y un pequeño puchero en los labios— si quieren irse pueden hacerlo solos.

Víctor rio por la actitud del omega, también le gustaba ese lado desafiante— cariño, Yurio solo quiere que sigamos con la fiesta en otro lugar —se acercó a su oído y susurro con una voz ronca que hizo estremecer al chico— uno más… privado.

A pesar de estar más desinhibida, Yuuri se sonrojo por completo, entendió lo que significaba y ansiaba que sucediera hoy así que solo asintió con la cabeza y volvió a tomar la mano del de ojos verdes— vámonos —con su mano libre tomó la del de ojos azules y procedieron a retirarse del lugar.

Ninguno podía conducir por su evidente estado por lo que llamaron a un taxi el cual al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraba ahí. Se sentaron los tres en el asiento trasero con Yuuri en medio de ellos, le indico la dirección de su apartamento y el chofer procedió a conducir sin mirar al asiento de atrás ya que, aunque fuera un beta podía sentir claramente como los alfas tenían un aura que obligaba a cualquiera a alejarse. El omega besaba a un alfa mientras el otro besaba su cuello para después repetir la acción con el otro ruso.

Llegaron al edificio del omega, bajaron y se apresuraron a llegar al elevador donde mimaron un poco más al omega. Pronto llegaron al piso en el que debían bajarse, dejando que el japonés los guiara hasta la puerta donde se encontraba su hogar, por alguna razón Katsuki quería que todo sucediera en donde él vivía ya que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de que el olor de los alfas quedara impregnado en sus sábanas además de su piel, era como si necesitara un nido, como si estuviera en celo, pero no podía ser ¿Cierto? Aunque si se le había olvidado su cumpleaños tal vez su celo también, bueno qué importaba hasta podía ser producto del alcohol, ya estaba ahí de todos modos. No daría marcha atrás, aunque ya no fuera su lado consciente el que hablara.

Al entrar en la vivienda del japonés, ambos rusos volvieron a tomar las posiciones que tenían cuando estaban bailando dejando al azabache en medio de ambos. El rubio comenzó a acariciar el vientre de Yuuri para luego bajar hasta sus caderas y agarrarlas con fuerza para poder rozar su entrepierna con el trasero de este mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su cuello. Del otro lado el de ojos azules había atrapado sus labios apretando con las manos su cintura y corriendo un poco de su camiseta hacia arriba dejando parte de su piel expuesta.

Repentinamente el aroma de Yuuri se hizo más intenso que antes logrando volver aún más locos a los alfas dejando que su lado animal saliera a flote y borrando todo rastro de cordura que les quedara. Yuri se quitó su camiseta mientras Víctor quitaba la del omega para luego quitarse la de él, voltearon al azabache para que esta vez quedara frente al menor, el cual no lo pensó dos veces y se agacho hasta que su cara quedara a la altura de la erección que ya se hacía presente en el otro.

El de ojos verdes desabrocho el pantalón de Yuuri y lo bajó rápidamente hasta los tobillos mientras el otro levantaba un pie y luego el otro apoyándose en los hombros del rubio, permitiendo que se lo quitara completamente dejando así su desnudez expuesta ante los ojos lujuriosos que lo miraban con hambre. Plisetsky tomo la erección de su novio con su mano derecha y acercó su boca para comenzar a lamer la punta sintiendo el sabor del líquido pre seminal que ya había comenzado a brotar, después de pasar su lengua un par de veces más procedió a meterlo todo en su boca de una sola vez causando que un leve gemido escapara de los labios del contrario. Yuri mantenía el sexo de su omega en la boca mientras realizaba movimientos con su lengua y succionaba para luego dejarlo salir dejando solo la cabeza dentro y chuparla mientras paseaba su lengua por todo el glande.

Por su lado Víctor besaba el cuello de su pareja dejando uno que otro chupón en este mientras con su mano izquierda apretaba una de las pronunciadas nalgas de Yuuri y aprovechaba de pasar de vez en cuando uno de sus dedos por la línea que se formaba entremedio de estas casi rozando su entrada la cual ya se encontraba húmeda por la excitación. Con su mano derecha agarraba la cadera del japonés inmovilizándolo para poder hacer su trabajo y dejar que el menor hiciera el suyo, después de un rato comenzó a dejar un camino de besos húmedos desde su cuello, bajando por su espalda hasta llegar a su bien formado trasero, bajo un poco más y le pidió que abriera un poco sus piernas ahí procediendo a besar la zona interna de su muslo derecho para luego hacer lo mismo con el derecho. Volvió a subir, pero solo hasta sus nalgas para separarlas un poco con sus manos y comenzar a meter su lengua entremedio de estas saboreando un poco del líquido que lubricaba su entrada.

Yuuri se sentía tan bien, no paraba de soltar jadeos y pequeños gemidos mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás agarrándose de vez en cuando del cabello rubio del menor o giraba levemente para agarrarse del cabello plata del mayor. Tenerlos a los dos haciendo todas esas cosas provocaba que se sintiera cada vez más caliente y que ya no pudiera aguantar mucho más— mhn, esperen… me... ya no puedo… ¡Ah! Si siguen así me- me voy a correr —ambos alfas pararon sus actividades y se levantaron solo para ponerse uno a cada lado de Yuuri (el menor a la izquierda y el mayor a la derecha) por detrás de él y agarrar la caliente erección del omega al mismo tiempo. Yuri utilizaba su mano derecha y Víctor la izquierda subiendo y bajando por el tronco del pene de su amado en sincronía, deleitándose con los gemidos que se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

—Puedes venirte cuando quieras, katsudon —susurró en su oído izquierdo enviando más corrientes eléctricas al cuerpo del japonés.

—Solo hazlo —Víctor mordió la hélice de su otra oreja.

Tras un fuerte gemido Yuuri soltó toda su esencia en las manos de sus alfas casi cayendo al suelo por lo intenso que había sido su orgasmo. Nunca había sentido tanto placer, pero esto apenas estaba comenzando, al parecer lo último que haría esa noche sería dormir.

—Mi habitación… por favor —dijo agitado por su reciente eyaculación, quería que su pieza quedara impregnada por ellos. Como si de una orden se tratara los otros dos obedecieron al instante tomando cada uno una mano del azabache mientras este los guiaba al lugar enunciado.

Una vez ahí el omega se subió a la cama sentándose en medio de esta mientras los alfas terminaban de quitarse las prendas que les faltaban para luego trepar sobre el colchón y ubicarse a los costados del japonés. Retomaron los besos y las caricias, Yuuri sin pensarlo mucho tomó con su mano derecha la hombría del rubio y con su mano libre agarró la del mayor comenzando a masturbarlos lentamente, torturándolos para luego ir aumentando el ritmo poco a poco.

Los rusos soltaron un pequeño jadeo al sentir la mano de su omega, les encantaba ese modo "eros" que tenía escondido así que, para incentivarlo aún más, Víctor atrapo sus labios mordiendo el inferior para obligarlo a abrir la boca y luego besarlo acaloradamente juntando sus lenguas en una pelea por el dominio de ese húmedo lugar, lamiendo su paladar para degustar el sabor del interior de su boca. Por su parte Yuri besaba y lamia su cuello dejando marcas junto a las que Víctor había dejado con anterioridad necesitando marcarlo también.

Se turnaron por un rato para besar sus labios mientras el omega seguía moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo por la excitación de los alfas hasta que la desesperación le ganó al menor y ya no aguanto más. Tomó a Yuuri por las caderas y lo volteo para que quedara sobre sus cuatro extremidades con las rodillas y manos sobre el colchón y su cara en dirección a Víctor— iré primero —el de ojos azules solo asintió, no iba a ponerse a pelear justo ahora que su omega se encontraba tan dispuesto.

Yuri lamió sus dedos y metió uno en la entrada del japonés haciéndolo gemir y notando que este ya estaba bastante lubricado y un poco dilatado por lo que no tardó en añadir un segundo y tercer dedo. El mayor mientras tanto se posicionaba frente a la cara del azabache para que este pudiera tomarlo con su boca, Yuuri gustoso abrió la boca para que el otro pudiera meter toda su virilidad.

Víctor lo metió todo de una sola vez impidiendo al omega soltar el gemido provocado por el rubio que al haberse metido dentro de su cuerpo de una sola estocada había causado una corriente de placer que recorrió su cuerpo. Comenzaron a moverse, el de cabellos plateados tomaba a Yuuri por el cabello para ayudarlo a moverse al ritmo de sus estocadas y este movía su lengua dándole al ruso mayor placenteros masajes en el tronco y el glande, aunque se le hacía un poco difícil concentrarse en su "trabajo" puesto que Yuri había comenzado con un lento vaivén, metiendo su pene hasta la base y sacándolo hasta que casi saliera por completo del cálido agujero volviendo loco al omega que cada vez quería más.

Yuuri levantó uno de sus brazos para empujar levemente la cadera de Víctor hacia atrás y así poder hablar— Yura… por favor mhn… más … más rápido y más fuerte —su lado omega suplicaba por más placer el cual sabía que el menor podía brindarle, este obedeció a la petición inmediatamente— ¡Ah Yuratchka! —gritó fuerte el de ojos marrones en cuanto Yuri comenzó a embestirlo rápida y salvajemente agarrándolo por las caderas con fuerza dejando sus dedos marcados en estas y deleitándose con los sonidos tan eróticos que escapaban de su garganta.

Los gemidos se vieron opacados por la intrusión del otro alfa en la boca del japonés, Yuuri se agarraba fuertemente de las sábanas en un intento de sostenerse, ya no pensaba con claridad y no podía concentrarse en nada más que no fuera el placer que sentía en ese momento por lo que el mayor volvió a tomarlo del cabello embistiendo su boca como si se la estuviera follando.

El orgasmos de los tres ya estaba cerca por lo que Yuri agarró con su mano derecha el miembro del japonés y comenzó a masturbarlo. El primero en correrse fue Víctor en la boca del omega logrando que este se tragara toda su esencia, mientras Yuuri la bebía con gusto; el segundo fue el rubio el cual salió en el momento justo derramando su semilla sobre la espalda del contrario y gritando su nombre; por último el azabache tuvo su orgasmo poco después que el de Yuri.

Estaban un poco cansados así que se recostaron en la cama, pero el omega aún quería más de esos dos, además ahora era el turno de Víctor sería injusto que no tuviese la oportunidad de entrar en él ¿Cierto? Además, debido al fuerte olor que Yuuri soltaba los alfas ya estaban duros nuevamente. Con eso en mente se levantó y se montó sobre Víctor sorprendiéndolo con su acción— parece que aún no estás cansado —le sonrió de manera sensual.

—Quiero a Víctor dentro de mí, eso ¿Está bien? —preguntó con una cara seductora, se veía tan sexy con su cabello alborotado, sus labios hinchados y el sudor perlando su cuerpo. Los alfas sabían que Yuuri era su punto débil, pero ahora sabían que el omega era su perdición. No podrían negarle nada.

Al no tener más respuesta que una sonrisa levantó un poco sus caderas, agarro con su mano derecha la erección del alfa para alinearla con su entrada y bajó rápido logrando que entrara todo de una sola vez gimiendo intensamente y logrando que Víctor soltara un fuerte jadeo. Llamó a Yuri con la mirada a lo cual este se acercó al instante y comenzó a besarlo profundamente al tiempo que Yuuri ondeaba sus caderas para sentir más al mayor.

El omega comenzó a masturbar al rubio con su mano derecha mientras subía y bajaba rápidamente por la longitud del otro alfa mientras este lo tomaba por las caderas para ayudarlo a profundizar las estocadas— así, Vitya… se siente tan bien mhn —con tanto sonido que escapaba de la boca del azabache Víctor sentía que no podría aguantar mucho más así que se sentó en el colchón y comenzó a embestirlo fuertemente impulsándose con sus piernas sorprendiendo a Yuuri quien soltó el agarre de la masculinidad del menor mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás tratando de sentir mejor el placer que le otorgaban.

Yuri se paró sobre la cama y comenzó a masturbarse el mismo cerca de la cara del omega agarrándolo con su mano libre por los cabellos, Yuri saco su lengua y lamió como pudo la virilidad del rubio mientras las estocadas que le daba Víctor se hacían más profundas. Esta vez solo los rusos llegaron al éxtasis, viniéndose casi al mismo tiempo, uno sobre la cara del omega y el otro manchando las nalgas de su novio mientras gemía su nombre.

La noche aun no terminaba y ellos tampoco, a Yuuri aún le quedaban energías. Además, los alfas se sentían extasiados con su olor, solo sentían ganas de tomarlo una y otra vez hasta perder el conocimiento pues la cordura la habían perdido hace bastante rato ya.

Víctor se levantó para ir por una toalla la cual humedeció para poder ayudar a su omega a limpiarse mientras el rubio se había puesto detrás de Yuuri sentándolo sobre sus piernas y abrazándolo. Yuri soltó al azabache y tomo la toalla para limpiar parte del desastre entretanto este se acomodaba ahora en los brazos del mayor.

Yuuri comenzó a lamer los dedos con los que Plisetsky sostenía la toalla— vaya que sigues caliente, katsudon —le sonrió lujuriosamente para luego soltar la toalla y meter dos dedos en el interior de la húmeda boca del omega. Este no se hizo de rogar y los succiono mientras los masajeaba con su lengua mientras su perfume demostraba como su excitación aumentaba, esto hizo que los tres se pusieran duros nuevamente.

—Yuuri, parece que nada te satisface ¿Qué tal si Yurio y yo entramos al mismo tiempo? —tras decir esto Víctor comenzó a acariciar la ya mojada entrada del omega rozándola, pero sin introducir sus dedos en ella logrando que este comenzara a jadear nuevamente.

—Me parece una buena idea para terminar de devorar al cerdo por esta noche— Yuri saco sus dedos de la boca del omega y bajo su mano a la erección de este y comenzó a pasar sus dedos de arriba abajo acariciando su longitud.

—Mhn… los quiero… a ambos dentro ¡Ah! —el omega gimió cuando el alfa mayor metió de golpe tres dedos en su interior y Yuri comenzó a masturbarlo lento. Los alfas hacían muy bien su trabajo y Yuuri sentía que el placer que sentía era mucho, pero no el suficiente.

Por la fragancia de su omega notaron que este quería más así que con su mano libre el rubio introdujo de uno en uno tres dedos más en el interior del japonés mientras Víctor ya había puesto un cuarto dedo dentro. Si querían entrar ambos en el caliente interior de Yuuri debían dilatarlo bien puesto que no querían dañarlo si no todo lo contrario, querían que los tres sintieran el máximo de placer ¿En qué momento los alfas ya no estaban peleando y trabajaban en equipo? ¿Cuándo dejaron de sentir celos del otro para tomarlo como un aliado? No lo sabían y en ese momento no importaba, menos cuando la mezcla de la esencia de los tres se sentía tan deliciosa en sus olfatos.

Cuando terminaron de dilatar al azabache los tres se pararon, Yuri se puso tras el omega y Víctor delante de él. El mayor levanto a Yuuri por las piernas mientras el menor lo tomaba de las nalgas al mismo tiempo que las separaba, fui ahí cuando los alfas se dispusieron a entrar en el japonés— Háganlo de una sola vez, ya no aguanto más… no se repriman —tras esas palabras no se contuvieron más y ambos entraron de una sola estocada en el cuerpo del omega gimiendo al unísono.

Yuuri se sentía lleno por completo, dolía un poco, pero sabía que pronto se acostumbraría ya que lo habían dilatado suficiente y él estaba lubricando bastante, solo quería que sus novios comenzaran a moverse de una vez porque sentía una enorme necesidad de ellos, de que se fusionaran por completo los tres.

Yuri y Víctor se sentían en la gloria, si antes sentían que el omega apretaba sus miembros de una manera que los calentaba al máximo ahora sentían que se quemaban por completo, no tardarían en volverse cenizas de esa manera. El interior del omega estaba muy apretado así que como pudieron comenzaron a moverse armonizando sus movimientos para levantarlo y bajarlo al mismo tiempo.

El peso del omega no era nada para ellos, menos ahora que eran los dos los que lo sostenían, entraban lo más profundo que podían y salían casi por completo para luego entrar nuevamente con fuertes estocadas. Yuuri gemía tanto del placer que le otorgaban que sentía como en cualquier momento su garganta se desgarraría, Víctor había comenzado a besar sus labios y cuando lo soltaba volteaba su cabeza para que Yuri saboreara su lengua también.

Mientras intercambiaba besos con los otros dos comenzó a masturbarse el mismo con su mano derecha, sentía que pronto los tres llegarían al mejor orgasmo que jamás habían sentido— ¿Lo estas disfrutando, Yuuri? —le excitó aún más (si es que se podía) escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del rubio mientras le susurraba al oído con su ronca voz. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y Víctor se acercó a morder la hélice de la oreja sobrante, el omega se sentía desfallecer en los brazos de esos hombres.

—Vi- Vitya… ah mhn… Yura- yu- Yuratchka… ah ah… —el omega casi no podía hablar, su orgasmo estaba por llegar y sentía que el de los rusos también, de repente una loca idea vino a su mente— por… por… fa-vor… ahora… —el olor del omega cambio a uno totalmente necesitado de ellos, no solo de placer, no solo de las ganas de tener a un alfa sobre él, su aroma denotaba necesidad exclusivamente de ellos. Su voz y su fragancia los estaba llamando tentadoramente cuando ya estaban a punto de culminar, era hipnotizante.

Su instinto les dictó que hacer, mientras daban las últimas estocadas al omega Yuri se acercó al lado izquierdo del cuello de este y Víctor al derecho besando, succionando y dejando una que otra marca. Para cuando ya estaban listos para correrse ambos alfas encajaron sus filosos dientes en su lado del cuello del omega haciendo que este diera un fuerte grito que mezclaba dolor y placer. Eyacularon dentro de Yuuri anudando en el mientras lamían la sangre derramada por la marca que habían dejado en el cuello del omega, de su omega.

Ahora Yuuri era de su propiedad y nadie podría arrebatárselos. Cuando el nudo se deshincho los tres se encontraban realmente agotados, como pudieron se acostaron sobre el colchón y se cubrieron con las mantas dejando al japonés en medio de ambos. Yuri lo abrazo por la cintura y Víctor pasó su brazo un poco más abajo. Después de un rato los tres se encontraban profundamente dormidos y satisfechos, no solo en lo sexual sino también por tener la seguridad de que ahora estaban unidos para siempre. Ahora estaban enlazados.

Después de marcar a Yuuri pensaron que se presentaría algún problema de celos, después de todo los alfas son muy territoriales y más aún después de haber marcado a un omega como suyo, pero nada paso, bueno si paso algo, pero algo bueno. Los alfas al contrario del primer pensamiento que llegó a su mente notaron que se sentían menos celosos al ver a su contrario cerca del omega ¿A qué se debería esa actitud?, tal vez al estar enlazados primaba más su instinto protector hacia el japonés antes que los celos y al estar marcado por ambos no sentían que el otro fuera una amenaza para ellos.

Le dieron a Yuuri sus regalos de cumpleaños y se sorprendieron un poco al ver que ambos habían pensado en una mascota. Víctor le entregó a Yuuri el caniche con una placa de huesito la cual tenía escrita "Makkachín " y Yuri le entregó el gatito con una placa de pececito que tenía "Puma Tigre Escorpión " escrito en ella, el omega río, pero no dijo nada ya que le pareció tierno. Agradeció por tan hermosas mascotas y esa misma tarde fueron a comprarles alimentos, sus camas y accesorios necesarios, Yurio estaba muy feliz.

Días más tarde decidieron que la mejor opción sería ir con un médico puesto que ninguno de los tres conocía otro caso donde dos alfas marcaran a un omega y no sabían si podía haber secuelas de esta situación. Víctor busco al mejor médico del lugar el cual era un especialista en el género omega y en materia de enlaces alfa-omega, este tenía sus horas copadas hasta varios meses después, pero gracias al poder del dinero pudieron tomar una hora para el día siguiente.

Yuri faltó a la universidad ese día y Víctor era el dueño de una empresa así que si quería faltar solo debía avisar y listo. Yuuri por su parte se había disculpado con sus alumnos el día anterior para decirles que al otro día no abriría el salón ya que debía ir al médico, sus alumnos se preocuparon, pero el azabache les dijo que era un chequeo de rutina y se tranquilizaron para luego desearle suerte en su control.

Se dirigieron en taxi a la clínica "A.B.O." (Alfa, Beta, Omega) ya que ambos rusos sentían la necesidad de tener a su omega junto a ellos, así que lo sentaron en medio de ellos. En el lugar se dirigieron a la sección de "omegas" y avisaron en el mesón de recepción sobre su llegada para después sentarse a esperar que llamaran a Yuuri.

La espera no fue tan larga puesto que el doctor cumplía con sus horarios de manera estricta para no dejar esperando a ningún paciente— Yuuri Katsuki —llamó con voz ronca, era un beta muy alto de ojos azules, cabello castaño y una pequeña barba y bigote. Entraron en la consulta los tres y se sentaron frente al escritorio del doctor— Buenos días, mi nombre es Emil Nekola, pero pueden llamarme doctor Emil o como gusten —los miró con una sonrisa para luego añadir— supongo que debe ser algo de vida o muerte para sobornar a mi secretaria y obtener una hora tan rápido.

—Que mierdas importa si es urgente o no, ya pagaron solo atiéndalo de una puta vez —a Plisetsky le molestaban los rodeos ¿Por qué no iban al punto y ya?

— ¡Yura! no seas grosero.

—Tsk —calló desviando la mirada con hastío en otra dirección.

—Lo siento, doctor Emil, pero mi Yuuri necesitaba un especialista que nos explique qué es lo que sucede con él —respondió Víctor intentando suavizar el ambiente.

—Bien ¿Quién de ustedes es su alfa?

—Por eso mismo vinimos —dijo Yuuri para luego voltear un poco la parte de arriba de su cuerpo exponiendo su cuello a la mirada atenta del doctor— como puede ver fui marcado por ambos —enrojeció, se sentía como un promiscuo por esto y sus alfas sintieron su vergüenza por lo que ambos tomaron cada mano del omega para que sintiera que no estaba solos. El japonés volvió a su posición inicial aun sonrojado, pero más tranquilo.

El beta miraba atentamente toda la escena— ya veo —había curiosidad en su voz— bien. Haré algunas preguntas, pero solo puede responder Yuuri ¿De acuerdo? —miró a los alfas.

—De acuerdo —dijeron al unísono, el menor en tono molesto y el mayor en modo de comprensión.

— ¿Cuándo pasó esto?

—Hace una semana más o menos.

—Está bien ¿Sientes algún tipo de rechazo a alguno de los dos?

—No.

— ¿Sientes más agrado por uno que por otro?

—No.

— En lo sexual ¿Sientes que deseas más el pen-

— ¡No! —gritó cubriendo su rostro que ya se encontraba rojo hasta las orejas.

—Está bien ya entendí —se apresuró a decir levantando sus manos frente a él como si intentara calmar a una bestia ya que el grito del azabache hizo que los rusos reaccionaran instantáneamente dándole una mirada aterradora y llenando la consulta con su aroma intimidante— Ustedes deben aprender a calmarse — tras decir esto apuntó con su índice al rubio y al de cabello plateado, en ese instante fueron conscientes de su reacción y se tranquilizaron un poco.

—Discúlpelos es que siempre están muy pendientes de mí, más aún después de enlazarnos.

—Eso lo entiendo bien, un alfa recién enlazado es muy posesivo y protector. Por eso se recomienda que las parejas en esta situación empiecen a convivir juntas y se tomen al menos dos semanas para estar solos. Después de ese tiempo ya pueden ser un poco más conscientes de sí mismos: el alfa ser menos sobreprotector y el omega necesitar un poco menos a su pareja.

—Pero el cerdo está enlazado con ambos ¿Qué se puede hacer en estos casos?

—Sí y esto ¿Le traerá alguna consecuencia negativa?

—Lo único negativo que le traerá será tener a dos enfermantes alfas sobre el todo el día, fuera de eso al parecer todo se ve normal, se han complementado bien y Yuuri los reconoce a ambos como su alfa —se puso de pie y se dirigió a la camilla del consultorio— quítate la ropa y acuéstate aquí —Yuuri se avergonzó— vamos, no seas tímido. Te haré sentir bien lo prometo —tras decir aquello le guiño un ojo.

Yuri enrojeció de furia e iba a saltar sobre el médico, pero el japonés fue más rápido y beso su mejilla— tranquilo, solo está bromeando —les dio a sus novios una hermosa sonrisa y se puso tras un biombo blanco para comenzar a desvestirse.

Emil dejó colgando en el biombo una bata de hospital la cual el omega tomo apenas terminó de vestirse y salió para subirse a la camilla. Las alfas miraban atentos, sabían que esto es lo que se debía hacer en un chequeo médico, pero ver a alguien más tocando lo que es suyo les causaba un gran enojo.

—Bien, no veo nada malo o diferente. Físicamente te encuentras saludable. Ve a vestirte —Yuuri obedeció y el médico volvió a sentarse tras su escritorio— las heridas del enlace están cicatrizando bien y al parecer ambas son permanentes.

— ¿Eso es malo? —Víctor sonaba preocupado.

—Ni bueno ni malo, sólo significa que ambas marcas son de un enlace alfa-omega y que Yuuri los acepto a ambos como sus alfas. Prueba de eso es que no sientan celos entre ustedes, pero sí de otros que se acerquen a su omega, han creado un vínculo entre los tres.

—Bien, entonces vámonos —Yuri se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Esperen, hay algo más —los miró con seriedad— ustedes no viven juntos y eso si es un problema, como dije antes lo mejor es que al estar recién enlazados pasen el mayor tiempo posible juntos por lo que tendrán que tomarse unas dos semanas de vacaciones de sus quehaceres, comprar una linda casa y vivir los tres juntos.

— ¡¿Ah?! Estás loco anciano, me llevaré al cerdo conmigo, pero no puedo vivir con el calvo.

—Yurio aún está estudiando así que lo mejor será que Yuuri venga a vivir conmigo ya que puedo mantenerlo.

— ¿Me estas llamando inútil, calvo?

—Tranquilos, no iré a vivir a ningún lado si no es con ambos —se hizo un incómodo silencio y los alfas miraban al japonés intentando buscar la broma en todo esto, pero su rostro mostraba total seriedad.

—Eso es normal, ¿Que esperaban? Está marcado por ambos, los necesita a los dos en el mismo lugar y no puede partirse a la mitad— el doctor intentaba hacerles entender.

—Bien, entonces lo mejor es vivir juntos. Comprare una casa hoy mismo —si eso era lo que necesitaba su omega Víctor no se negaría.

—No se puede ¿Cómo quieren que le diga a mi madre? Terminare muerto antes de terminar de hablar, tsk— el rubio tenía un buen punto pues era el más joven de los tres, era universitario y dependía del dinero de sus padres.

—Entonces Yuuri se queda conmigo. No hay opción, Yurio.

— ¡No quiero! Tú estúpido calvo, no dejare que vayas un paso delante de mí.

El doctor solo observaba en silencio pues sabía que no podía intervenir, aprovechando la discusión se acercó a Yuuri y le dijo algo en su oído a lo cual el omega se sonrojo y ambos alfas voltearon a verlo.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora? —Yuri ahora se encontraba el doble de enojado y se descargaría con el doctor si nadie lo detenía.

—Yura, iremos los tres a hablar con tu madre. Yo tengo ahorros y puedo pagar tus estudios hasta que los termines y con mi trabajo puedo sustentarnos a ambos, Víctor puede pagar sus propias cosas y de esta manera podríamos vivir los tres.

—Creo que es una buena idea —Víctor entendía la situación de Yuri, él también fue universitario hace no mucho— pero no es necesario que pagues nada Yuuri, yo puedo darle un trabajo de medio tiempo a Yurio si no se sentirá inútil.

Yuri se sorprendió ante la propuesta y solo murmuro un pequeño "gracias" que es todo lo que su orgullo le permitió. Salieron de la consulta y se dirigieron a comer algo, era primordial que su omega se alimentara como era debido.

Después de comer decidieron que lo mejor sería hablar cono Lilia cuanto antes ya que debían irse a vivir juntos esa misma semana para tener el tiempo a solas que el doctor les había recomendado. Cuando llegó Yuri a casa su madre ya lo esperaba con una cara de pocos amigos, se había enterado de que este había faltado a la universidad e iba a darle un sermón sobre responsabilidad cuando noto que venía acompañado.

Los saludo cortante, pero de una manera que sonaba correcta y formal, Yuuri se sintió intimidado, pero Víctor ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con todo tipo de personas así que no se intimidó en lo más mínimo— Madre, él es Yuuri, mi omega y estamos enlazados además de que Víctor también es el alfa de Yuuri —como siempre la sutileza del más joven para decir las cosas sorprendía.

Lilia no cambio su semblante serio, solo le dijo lo mucho que había decepcionado a la familia, que esperaba a alguien mejor para él y que por último fuera de su estatus (eso enfureció al rubio) pero que ya estaba hecho y no se podía retroceder el tiempo por lo cual debía hacerse responsable. Si había tenido la "madurez" para acostarse y marcar al omega, ahora debía tener la misma para hacerse cargo de su pareja.

Víctor tomó la palabra explicándole lo que sucedería de ahora en adelante, lo del cambio de casa y el nuevo trabajo de Yuri. Reitero que ambos eran los alfas del japonés por lo cual los dos se harían cargo sin depender de la familia Plisetsky así que podía estar tranquilas.

La mujer observó detenidamente al omega y lo último que dijo antes de invitarlos/obligarlos a quedarse a cenar fue que quería nietos que la hicieran sentir orgullosa. Yuuri se sonrojo demasiado, el rubio dijo que era muy pronto para pensar en eso y Víctor solo asintió y la llamó madre cosa que Lilia no corrigió.

Después del ajetreado día, Yuuri les pidió a sus alfas que durmieran con él esa noche en su apartamento y ellos no pudieron negarse ya que también necesitaban de su omega. El menor le dio a Yuri su camiseta manga larga para que durmiera y el mayor le entregó su camiseta manga corta, Yuuri se puso ambas sintiéndose muy feliz lo cual sintieron los alfas a través del lazo que los unía.

Durmieron como la vez que lo marcaron como suyo, solo que esta vez cada alfa se acercó a su propia marca para depositar un beso sobre esta y dormir con su nariz pegada al cuello de su pareja. Durmieron tranquilamente y mucho más relajados que cuando se encontraban separado.

Al día siguiente Víctor se levantó temprano besando a Yuuri al despedirse y fue a buscar una casa apropiada, si tenía suerte tendría todo listo esa misma semana. Yuri despertó más tarde y se levantó a hacerle el desayuno a su cerdito, por alguna razón sentía la imperiosa necesidad de sustentar todo lo que el omega necesitaba y de alimentarlo todo lo que pudiera.

Desayunaron juntos mientras Yuuri se preparaba para ir al salón— no iras, cerdo —Yuri al ver la intención de su omega lo detuvo al instante.

— ¿De qué hablas? Tengo que trabajar.

—Ya no más, nosotros cuidaremos de ti.

—Yura, me gusta lo que hago, aunque no me pagaran lo seguiría haciendo —el japonés abrazo a su alfa y lo beso— por favor, Yuratchka.

El rubio no pudo resistirse y lo dejó seguir haciendo lo que le gustaba con la condición de que él lo llevaría y lo iría a buscar, además que si necesitaba algo debía llamarlo a él o a Víctor sin dudar. Sentía que debía protegerlo de todo y de todos, tal vez era por haber vuelto al nido improvisado que se armó aquella vez en que tuvieron sexo, pero antes no se sentía tan posesivo como ahora.

Algunas semanas pasaron, ya tenían una casa completamente amoblada. Pasaron dos semanas completas solo en casa sin salir a ningún lugar solo teniendo sexo, durmiendo y comiendo, fue lo mejor para ellos, al terminar estas sentían que ya podían integrarse normalmente a sus actividades.

Después de un mes cada uno seguía con su rutina habitual la única diferencia era que Yuri en vez de ir al salón de ballet ahora trabajaba en la empresa de Víctor, eso le molestaba un poco ya que no podía alejar a los alfas que iban al salón de su cerdito. Víctor también se sentía un poco inseguro de seguir dejando que el azabache siguiera yendo al salón, pero no quería ser de esos alfas que le quitan todo tipo de libertad de expresión a su omega, él no era así y sabía que el menor tampoco.

Un día cuando los alfas llegaron a casa y fueron a su habitación notaron que algunas de sus prendas de vestir se encontraban sobre la cama y en medio del desastre se encontraba un hermoso omega profundamente dormido junto a un cachorro y un gatito. Víctor rio al ver la escena y Yuri se enojó un poco porque su ropa estaba regada por toda la cama, pero no dijo nada para no despertar a Yuuri.

Esta situación se repitió varias veces, cada vez que ordenaban la ropa, al volver encontraban más sobre la cama y al japonés durmiendo entre las prendas. Después de varios días de esa manera decidieron hablar con Yuuri sobre el asunto, quizás se sentía inseguro, aunque ellos se habrían dado cuenta a través de su lazo ¿Verdad?

Decidieron que debían hablar con su omega sobre este tema, por lo que se sentaron los tres en el sofá de la sala con Yuuri en medio y se dispusieron a conversar.

—Katsudon, ¿Necesitas que nos quedemos más tiempo en casa? —Yuri lo miraba con seriedad— si es así solo dínoslo no te lo guardes, no seas tonto.

—Yuuri, sabes que estamos aquí para ti. Nos preocupa que te sientas solo ahora que dejaste de ir al salón por quedarte dormido —Yuuri se tensó— amor no te estoy regañando, solo quiero saber que sucede. De momento ya contraté a alguien para que diera tus clases hasta que quieras ir tú —Víctor acarició la mejilla del omega.

—No me siento solo, no se preocupen.

—Entonces ¿Qué es cerdo?

—Mmm… no es nada— desvió su mirada.

—Yuuri, si algo pasa debes decirnos, ¿Hay alguien que te está molestando?

—No es eso.

—Entonces ¿Qué es? —el rubio se estaba desesperando ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo si no se dejaba ayudar?

—So- solo siento mucho sueño y para dormir necesito de su olor eso es todo —Yuuri se había puesto muy rojo por admitir aquello.

Víctor lo pensó un momento cuando repentinamente su cara se iluminó— ¡Yuuri! —lo abrazó fuertemente.

— ¿Qué sucede Vitya? —ni el rubio ni el azabache entendían que pasaba.

—Estás haciendo un nido, estás esperando un bebé.

— ¡¿Ah?! —la cara de Plisetsky solo reflejaba confusión como si aún no conectara bien las piezas del rompecabezas.

—Esto… yo… no sabía cómo decirlo —juntó sus manos y bajó su cabeza— por favor discúlpenme, si quieren dejarme ahora lo entenderé.

Ambos alfas lo vieron con cara de asombro— Cerdo, que diablos hablas ¿Por qué te dejaríamos? —Yuuri levantó su cabeza.

—Cariño esta es la noticia más maravillosa, estoy seguro que es nuestro bebé.

—Ni se te ocurra, anciano. Ese bebé es mío.

—Por supuesto que últimamente siento que necesito estar más cerca de Yuuri, además en el nido había más ropa mía que de Yurio.

— ¡¿Qué?! De ninguna manera, Yuuri siempre me busca a mí al llegar, además conté la ropa y había seis cosas mías y cinco tuyas.

—Po- podrían dejar de discutir entre ustedes —fijaron nuevamente su mirada en su omega el cual se encontraba nervioso— solo quiero que el bebé este bien, no importa de quien sea después de todo somos una familia.

Los rusos notaron que su omega estaba cohibido por lo que en un silencioso acuerdo decidieron no discutir. Después de todo Yuuri tenía razón, eran una familia ahora así que no importaba de quién fuera él bebé.

Pidieron una hora con el doctor Emil el cual se las dio personalmente por lo interesante que le parecía el caso de un omega marcado por dos alfas. El día de la consulta no tardó en llegar, hicieron el chequeo médico correspondiente y escucharon los latidos del bebé.

El doctor preguntó nuevamente si había algún rechazo del omega hacia alguno de los alfas a lo que este negó, también pregunto si alguno de los rusos sentía apatía por el azabache ahora que estaba preñado, ambos contestaron que se sentían más apegados a él que antes.

El doctor pidió prestada la sala de ecografías junto con el tecnólogo Michelle un beta el cual se negó al principio, pero después de que Emil se encerrara un rato con este en su oficina para "discutir" qué harían accedió amablemente a realizar la ecografía al omega.

Se recostó en la camilla y descubrió su estómago para que después Michelle pusiera un gel sobre él y después una pequeña maquinita que permitía ver al bebé en la ecografía. Los tres padres estaban muy atentos a las imágenes que pudieran mostrar, pero al no ser doctores no podían distinguir más que manchas amorfas según su percepción.

Entonces Emil abrió mucho los ojos y miró a su compañero el cual le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa— son gemelos —anunció el doctor y los ojos de Yuuri se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad mientras los alfas contenían las suyas— al parecer por eso ninguno es rechazado, cabe la posibilidad de que sea un bebé de cada uno.

Salieron de la consulta bastante alegres, sabían que solo era una probabilidad y que la verdad se sabría en cuanto los bebés nacieran, pero no podían evitar sentirse ansiosos por la llegada de los bebés. Lo primero que hicieron fue avisarle a Lilia la cual les dijo que los visitaría apenas pudiera para tener una charla como corresponde y los regaño por dar una noticia tan importante por teléfono.

Pasó el tiempo y Yuuri estaba cada vez más gordito y aunque a él no le gustaba cómo había cambiado su cuerpo, los rusos insistían en que era el omega más hermoso del mundo y se lo demostraban haciéndole el amor todas las noches. El doctor les había dicho que el embarazo no era un impedimento para el sexo y que de hecho le hacía bien ya que si la madre estaba feliz él bebé también.

Los alfas no habían perdido el interés en Yuuri de hecho insistían en que ahora sentían más ganas de tenerlo entre sus brazos por lo cual compartían caricias todas las noches y se turnaban para penetrar al omega puesto que con su barriga tan grande sería mucho más trabajo hacerlo los dos al mismo tiempo.

Yuuri seguía excitándolos con sus gemidos y su perfume que ahora solo pertenecía a ellos puesto que ya era un omega marcado así que otros alfas no podrían percibir de manera tan potente su aroma. El japonés se retuerce bajo los dedos de Víctor que se cuelan en su interior a través de su entrada y suelta pequeños gemidos cada vez que Yuri pasea su lengua por sus ya sensibles pezones.

Víctor es el primero en introducirse en su interior esta noche, ya mañana será el turno del rubio el cual está ocupado besando al omega mientras lo masturba con su mano. No hay discusiones por quién iría primero ya que la prioridad es hacer sentir bien a su omega sobre todo ahora que lleva a sus cachorros dentro de él.

Víctor daba estocadas lentas y profundas mientras su omega yacía acostado en la cama con una mano tirando de los cabellos del rubio y la otra apretando las sabanas. Ambos se corren al mismo tiempo, Yuuri sobre su estómago y Víctor dentro del cálido cuerpo de su amado.

Toman un pequeño respiro para limpiarse y es el turno de Yuri para sentir el húmedo interior del omega, le pide al japonés que se ponga de lado sobre la cama mientras el rubio se pone tras él y levanta la pierna derecha de Yuuri para poder penetrarlo con profundidad y poder tocar ese punto que tanto le gusta al azabache.

Ahora es el turno de Víctor de estimular los botones rosas de su omega y hacer sentir bien esa parte de su anatomía mientras el menor embiste rápido y profundo. Yuuri gime el nombre de ambos alfas una y otra vez en un llamado desesperado por querer correrse nuevamente y ellos acuden a su petición casi inmediatamente masturbándolo nuevamente.

El omega tuvo su segundo orgasmo y al poco rato Yuri lo siguió. Los tres exhaustos como cada noche se acuestan sobre el colchón para descansar puesto que al otro día los rusos deben ir a trabajar y estudiar en el caso del menor, todo por proveer a su familia de lo mejor.

El día tan esperado llegó. Yuuri se encontraba en casa haciendo parte de los quehaceres del hogar a pesar de que habían contratado una persona para aquello, es que el omega no podía quedarse sin hacer nada en todo el día puesto que se aburría fácilmente.

Estaba lavando los platos cuando sintió como si se estuviese orinando, asustado vio que el suelo tenía una pequeña poza de agua provocada por él, llamo a la beta que hacía los quehaceres la cual se desmayó y no fue de mucha ayuda. Por suerte Yuuri tenía su celular a la mano así que les envió un mensaje a ambos alfas, alguno tendría que llegar pronto.

No se equivocó, al cabo de diez minutos estaban ambos rusos frente a él pálidos como papel. Como pudo les indico que hacer entre los dolores de las contracciones y sus repentinas ganas de llorar porque el miedo lo invadía. Les indico donde estaba el bolso previamente preparado para la ocasión y se subieron al auto de Yuri puesto que era el único que mantenía la calma a pesar de estar nervioso.

Era gracioso, el omega siempre pensó que sería Víctor quien mantendría la compostura por ser el mayor, pero este temblaba más que el mismo japonés. Mientras tanto podía sentir el nerviosismo del rubio a través de su lazo, pero este no lo demostraba externamente, conducía con cuidado y su cara se mantenía seria.

Llegaron al hospital y lo ingresaron inmediatamente para una cesárea puesto que se había roto la bolsa de agua, pero el omega no se encontraba completamente dilatado para dar a luz. Yuuri estaba asustado, pero la presencia de sus alfas a su lado indicándole que todo estaría bien, aunque estuviesen nerviosos lo reconfortaba.

Los padres de los bebés pusieron entrar al parto y ver la intervención quirúrgica que realizarían para traer a los bebés al mundo. Tocaban las mejillas de su omega para reconfortarlo ya que su cabeza era a la única parte que tenían acceso de su cuerpo, pero a través de su lazo también compartían emociones reconfortantes como la felicidad y el amor.

Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente el primer bebé se hizo escuchar, minutos después el segundo. Llamaron a los rusos a otra habitación para que pudiesen ver a los bebés y ayudar a limpiarlos mientras terminaban con el omega y lo dejaban reposar un rato para que se recuperara de la anestesia.

Cuando por fin pudieron entrar a ver al omega a este ya le habían entregado a sus bebés ya limpios y con la ropita puesta. Ambos eran niños y con cabello negro así que no se podía decir quién era el padre, pero eso no importaba en ese momento.

Yuuri amamantó a sus bebés con la ayuda de los recién padres, estos hicieron de todo guiados por las enfermeras: cambiaron pañales, prepararon biberones, cambiaron la ropa y los hicieron eructar. Se sentían felices y llenos de poder tener a los bebés entre sus brazos por fin.

—Se llamarán Alik y Yuki —ambos rusos estuvieron de acuerdo y para no tener problemas decidieron que llevaran el apellido de su madre "Katsuki" así no habría discusiones ni problemas.

Les preguntaron si querían realizar una prueba de ADN a los bebés, Yuuri se sorprendió al escuchar de las bocas de sus alfas que no era necesario ya que ambos eran los orgullosos padres y eso no cambiaría ni por la sangre que llevaran. El omega lloro de felicidad al ver que por fin estaban más unidos que nunca.

Seis meses más tarde notarían que Alik tendría verde como su color definitivo de ojos y Yuki azul, pero para cuando eso ocurriera tendría mucha menos importancia ya que ambos niños tienen una madre y dos padres y son felices con eso.

***FIN***


End file.
